Fairest of them All
by Stuff3
Summary: The Marvel and Capcom worlds are still linked. On this particular day love, turmoil, and challenges are in the air. When a beauty pageant comes around 3 different teams will enter for different reason to decide who's the fairest of them all. Connected to "Sidetracked during the day" and "Welcoming the Night"


**Note: Here's a quick Valentine's Day special for everybody**

**Fairest of them all**

Somewhere in Texas.

An entire stadium was filled with a roaring and energetic crowd. Lights flashed, people cheered and some chicks took their tops off, it was a just what Johnny Blaze wanted. He now starred down a long row of 25 school buses stuck in between 2 dirt mounds that he would have to jump and land or face serious injury. He revved up his motorcycle as the people around him cheered. He turned his head and through the visor on his helmet he saw the crowd's ecstatic reaction. Turning his head over his shoulder he saw Arthur on the outside of the pen waving at him. Nodding Johnny then turned his attention back to the buses and without any hesitation sped off on his motorcycle. Blazing through the dirt up the mound and into the air he did some backflips on his bike for dramatic affect and in the blink of an eye he made his landing. Skidding to a stop he looked around at his approval. He then looked over to the stadium light which started flashing "Halftime bull riding". Moving off to the side he watched as a mad, large bull was realized into the stadium and who was to tame the bull…Arthur of course. The small knight ran up behind the bull who just brought its legs up and kicked him in the head. 'oo's' left the crowds mouth as he lie there lifeless. Johnny dashed over to him and dragged his body away.

"Oh he's so brave" a woman shouted out. Johnny then pulled Arthur to his feet as flowers and paper's with girls numbers on them showered around him.

"Ah" Arthur grunted "Remind me why we're doing this" he asked in a dazed fashion and a hoof print in his helmet.

"Money, Glory, Fun" Johnny replied as he waved to the crowd. Then suddenly something fell over his face "and this. Hello G- string" he said identifying it with a smirk.

"Over here" the voice called out. With the smirk and g string still on his face he turned over to the voice and he suddenly jolted in shock. He saw Poison waving at him from the stadium. "Those are mine" she mouthed and pointed to her pelvis. Johnny's head then became engulfed in fire as Ghost Rider took over and the g string was incinerated. Sprinting and wailing he ran away to his motorcycle and jumped on. Revving it up he zoomed away.

"Jonathan Jonathan!" Arthur called "You forgot me! And your Chain" he said "Good thing I watched those rustlers" Arthur said as he twirled the chain like a lasso and threw it catching onto Ghost Riders neck. Being chocked but still moving on Ghost Rider rode up the side of the stadium dragging Arthur who skidded on his feet behind him. People ran away in fear and Ghost Rider tried to make his way around without hitting anyone (the only exception was the food salesman who charged him double). Driving maniacally around the stadium seats Ghost Rider saw an exit and he drove for it. He saw the clean, fresh, bright air outside and he drove towards it. But then his view was blocked by in his (ironic) position Satan.

"Johnny!" Poison said holding her arms out. Ghost Rider then slammed to a stop and he was flung off of the motorcycle and into Poisons hug. Arthur holding onto the chain was flung forward and found his head stuck into the wall with his body hanging out.

"Oh I finally found you baby" Poison said choking the demon hunter "Nothing can stop us from being together. God himself has plans for us"

"God" Ghost Rider prayed casually "If you could answer only one prayer of mine, please kill me now". His judgment didn't come however as he continued to hear Poison ramble. Clearly his life wasn't punished enough.

"You must drink a lot of milk cause of your strong bones" Poison said "Oh but none of that matters now because were together she said as she held him under her "Let's end it like a Disney movie" she said leaning into him with a kiss.

"Arthur!" Ghost Rider shouted. Arthur then pulled himself from the wall and after shaking his head he saw his demon hunting partner in a state of peril so he unsheathed his sword and charged.

"Be gone maiden!" he shouted

"Not now" Ghost Rider said. Then Arthur threw his sword. But then Poison brought Ghost Rider to standing up again just as the sword hit him…in his butt. Letting out a shriek he bolted from Poisons grip and jumped around in pain. Poison then pulled it out just as Ghost Rider screamed into the sky and there he saw it, hope. Above him was an airplane holding a banner that read "Beauty pageant tomorrow". Reaching down by his foot he picked up his chain, flung it around Arthur and brought him over. Then holding onto the little knight he flung the chain in the air and caught onto the banner. The plane lifted them up into the air to go with the plane leaving Poison behind.

"Well" Arthur said as he said in Ghost Riders grip "I'd say that went well". Ghost Rider looked at him with a puzzled look as Arthur looked back. Then he let go of the chain and they fell down to the city below.

Elsewhere Iron man stood in the middle of a ruined street with Spiderman and doctor octopus tied up by his own tentacles laid next to them.

"Well thanks for the assist" Spider man shot him a thumbs up

"Any time, is there anything else you need?" Iron man asked

"Yeah, smile" he said as he put his arm around him.

"Huh?" Iron man let out as a camera hanging on a web took a snapshot of them.

"Guess what's making the front page tomorrow" Spiderman said walking over to see the picture "Huh" he said examining it "You didn't smile". Iron man nodded to him and flew off into the sky and headed for home. He flew at great speeds through the air and as he approached his home landed on the ground in his signature pose. Walking up to his house and opening the door the armor started to fall off to reveal Tony Stark. He entered his home and one thing he noticed was that all the lights were off.

"Guess who's making the front page tomorrow" he announced as he walked into his large living room

"Welcome back" a sultry voice said to him and he turned his head to see Morrigan sitting in a chair with her legs crossed wearing a tight sweater dress. Half of her was illuminated by the sun from the window while the rest of her was in shadow. On the table next to her was an open bottle of champagne, with two glasses, one of which was in her hand and she brought it to her lips to drink.

"You know I save that for parties and special occasions" Tony said to her.

"Well this is one" she replied "Would you like?" she asked motioning to the other glass

"I don't use those things anymore" he said putting his hand up

"It's carbonated water bitch, just drink it" she snapped. Letting out an 'oh' Tony took the glass and pulled up a chair across from her.

"Now what's the occasion?"

Morrigan brought the glass away from her lips "Victory"

"Victory?" he repeated. Morrigan then slide a newspaper across the table towards him but it fell of the table (purposefully on her part). He leaned down to pick it up right as she decided to uncross her legs and he noticed she had nothing on under that. Tony then sat back up and turned his attention to the paper and read it aloud "Beauty pageant, tomorrow, most beautiful women of two worlds are allowed. Prize money: $50,000" he looked up to her "You're serious"

"Yes" she nodded as she crossed her legs again "And I need some" she paused "_backing_ to get into it so after looking at your resume I've chosen you. You should feel honored" she said sipping from her glass eloquently.

"Demonic royalty and demon currency isn't enough for you?" She shook her head "Well I'd love to but **I**" he said putting his hands on his chest "have important things to do here"

"Like what? Play businessman? Pepper can handle that while you're gone"

"What about when I'm off the clock"

"Heroics? There are 8 other superheroes who can watch the city and the world while you're gone" she stated matter of factly.

"Name em" he dared her

"Spiderman, Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Dr. Strange, War Machine, Thor, Nick Fury, everyone on that goddamn Hellcarrier" she stated quickly. Tony jiggled the cup in his hand and looked at it before looking back to her.

"You thought about this huh?" Morrigan shrugged a little bit "What if you don't win?" She let out a chuckle

"Look at me" she smirked. Tony chuckled and twirled his glass some more.

"Your hell bent on making sure I don't work while you're here aren't you?"

"A girls gotta stay busy, consider yourself my project, plus you've been working your whole life I thought you could use some R&R"

"Which you define as catering to you" he pointed at her and she again shrugged her shoulders and sipped.

"You should thank me"

Tony smirked put his glass down, picked up some nearby paper and walked away. Morrigan watched as he went to get a paper and wrote on it. He then turned it into a paper airplane and threw it at her. It landed in her lap and she stood up to read it. "If you win" Tony said "That's your prize" he pointed to the paper. Morrigan only shuddered and drooled from her mouth and looked to him with a smirk. "Let's go get you ready" he said walking to the door. Morrigan then floated in the air towards him and brought her mouth to his ear.

"I'll race you" she said as she nibbled on his ear. The suddenly she knocked her head against the wall and fell to the floor holding her head. Tony looked down at her.

"I'll be waiting. Catch up" he said as he left the house.

**Devil May Cry residence**

Trish stood in a t pose in the middle of the room surrounded by mostly broken mirrors.

"Is this really necessary?" she asked nervously

"I don't know, does your ass look too fat in that?" Deadpool asked walking up to her with measuring tape

"What?!"

"Oh relax" Deadpool chuckled "Of course it does". Trish looked around behind her to stare at herself in the mirror self-consciously.

"Don't worry doll" Taskmaster said walking up to her "We'll fix everything". He then began to trim her nails.

"And what exactly are we fixing?" she asked nervously

"With you probably everything" Dante said shinning his gun

"And why would we need to fix me?" she asked

"Simple we need the money, and we need you to get it" he told her.

"How?" she asked as Deadpool measured her chest

"Uh-huh" he mumbled.

"Simple" Taskmaster said "Were' gonna enter you into a beauty pageant"

"Beauty pageant?" Trish asked "What th-"she was cut off as Dante applied rouge makeup to her cheeks and Deadpool put on eyeliner. "Why me?"

"Cause you're the only one here who can enter".

Deadpool then measured her hips "Gotcha" he mumbled.

"Well what if I don't want to enter" Trish protested "What if I don't wanna get all dolled up just to-"suddenly Taskmaster cupped her face, squeezed her cheeks together and pursed her lips.

"Ah don't backtalk babe, judges don't like sass" Taskmaster explained casually before applying lipstick to her lips.

"Hey how whorish does the dress have to look, cause I bet a nip slip would guarantee the guy judges vote" Deadpool called from the other room. Trish only cringed between Taskmasters hand.

The next day Arthur and Ghost Rider wandered the streets in disguise so Posion wouldn't recognize them. With flat brimmed hats over their eyes, pants to their knees and baggy sweatshirts they fell right into the crowd. He was only able to convince Arthur to wear it by saying the grillz and bling were "Modern day Chain mail" although shoe laces remained a constant foil for him. They decided to make a stop at a bar, where they ordered drinks. Johnny sat with Arthur next to him and they made their usual conversation.

"So who's our next target?" Arthur asked bringing out their contract

"I hate this guy, let's get him" Johnny pointed to the paper. They then noticed the bartender was giving them strange looks so they put it away. Then suddenly the door slammed over and they turned to see who it was; Poison. Johnny snapped the hood over his face and looked away.

"Oh hello" Arthur said to her "Nice to see-"Johnny snapped his hand over his mouth. Then much to his misfortune Poison took a seat next to him.

"I need a drink" she ordered "Anything to heal my broken heart" Johnny rolled his eyes "What the hell are you looking at!" she snapped at him even though he was facing away from her. Without saying a word he got up, picked up Arthur and walked out of the bar. He walked outside where he saw a strange sight. Across the road there was a 2 level building with a banner that read "Beauty Pageant Today". Staring on he saw Dante, Deadpool and Taskmaster pushing Trish towards the building. Then he saw a limo pull up where Tony Stark stepped out with Morrigan. The sight of them all made him grimace but then he realized why they were there, and then he got an idea. His bones, fire and a smirk were all visible on his face.

Poison sat at the bar sobbing, paying no mind to the approaching steps and heat coming from behind her.

"Here there" a voice grumbled "Hot stuff"

"What the hell do-"Poison snapped at the person until she realized who it was; Ghost Rider. "Johnny!"

"Yeah, me" he cringed "You know I just missed you so much that I ran around the whole city to find you" he said putting on a fake smile. Poison then dashed forward and hugged him as all he did was grumble. "And you know" he said prying her off him with as little of his body as possible "I was thinking what's a great way to show our" he paused and grimaced "love to everyone"

"Have sex in public?" Ghost Rider and Arthur were speechless

"No, no" he said putting his hands up "How about entering a beauty pageant. There's one across the street"

"I don't really know" she said uninterested

"There's money for the winner, money that can be used for anything"

"Our wedding"

"Sure" he said grinding his teeth.

"Oh Johnny!" Poison said as she dived into him and they fell to the floor. Arthur watched the whole time as he struggled to get away from her.

"Ah, I'm so fond of romances" he said wiping a tear away. After fighting her off he finally managed to convince her to go out and buy a dress with Arthur.

"Milady" the knight said as they walked out together. Ghost Rider sat behind as the bar tender gave him a strange look.

"You know the rumor with her right?" he asked

"You know you're talking to a flaming skeleton right?"

Tony and Morrigan walked down the hall of the building with Morrigan chewing on a piece of gum.

"So you ready for this?" he asked her

"To win? Of course"

"You're so confident eh? Well do you intend to win by using your succubus charm?" he asked "because I don't think that's fair to your competition.

"Well what's the point of having it if you can't use it, hell I can do anything to screw up and I'll still win. Oh but don't be so nervous for me" she said turning to him "Here" she said pulling the gum out of her mouth and putting it in his "This will help you relax". Tony only nibbled on it. "Interesting to see white in your mouth for once" she smirked as he spit it out.

Down another hallway Poison, Ghost Rider and Arthur walked together.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Poison said holding onto her dress "Were so gonna win this"

"Uh huh" Ghost rider agreed nonchalantly

"Then we're gonna win that money"

"Yep"

"And then we're gonna spend it on our wedding" she said turning to him. Putting on a fake (and menacing looking) smile he looked at her.

"Of course"

"Ah then I shall be the barrier of the ring at your ceremony" Arthur said. Ghost Rider snapped his leg over and kicked Arthur into the wall.

Trish was being pushed by Dante and Pulled by her arms by Dante and Deadpool. She had a red dress on with heels and her face was completely white save only the red makeup on her cheeks.

"Will you guys calm down, be gentle"

"Be shutting up" Dante snapped "You look like a Chinese porcelain doll"

"Maybe the judges will like that" Deadpool said.

"This is the stupidest thing we've done since we last saw MODOK!" Trish exclaimed

**Flashback**

The four of them stood before a desk where MODOK was sitting, strumming his fingers together.

"So do you accept?" he asked

"Yeah but one question" Dante said looking at his list of requirements" You said you'll pay us for getting Viper off your ass"

"Of course I will" MODODK said slamming his little arms against the table "And give her a warning that if she steps up on my shit again, I'll break that bitch"

"Uh huh whatever" Dante blew him off "But you said you'll just give us $25 each for that but here it says you'll pay us each 1 million for something you left blank, what is it"

Modok shuffled around uncomfortably "Well I..I..um"

"Spit it out head I wanna get to bed tonight" Deadpool snapped

"Well" Modok stuttered "To be my friends" he smiled nervously. The four looked at him with blank stares and then together broke out into laughter. Without saying another word they walked out, leaving the emotionally crushed floating head behind.

**End of Flashback**

"Stop pushing me" Trish ordered.

Poison walked with Johnny and Arthur.

"Oh I'm nervous Johnny, hold me!" she exclaimed as she grabbed him and he tried to get free. He got out of her grip and looked at her with another mock smile.

"Don't worry my….. dear" he grinded his teeth

"You" Taskmaster said to Trish

"Will" Ghost Rider he shot his hands out Taskmaster said to Trish

"Be" Tony said to Morrigan

"Fine" all the men said to their female companion at the same time. They all then look around to see each other standing at a crossroads within the building.

Morrigan leaned over to Tony "I'm definitely cheating now" she whispered. Glares and glances were exchanged within the silence that followed. No words were truly necessary.

"Well why don't you girls run along into the locker room and get ready" Tony said lightly pushing Morrigan off and she met up with Trish. "Play nice" he said to her as she flipped him off.

"Kiss me good luck" Poison said walking past Ghost Rider" but he just kicked her off "Oohh feisty" she chuckled before walking off.

With a devilish smirk on his face Ghost Rider turned back to the other men who all had similar looks, all but Arthur who starred on in happiness.

"Well" he stated "Isn't this interesting"

"Indeed it is" Tony agreed "Seems like we got a big old Mexican standoff here"

"And since you don't need the money you can just bow out" Dante said to him

"And you can go to hell"

"Already there" Ghost Rider mumbled

"You know I thought only women could enter beauty pageant" Taskmaster said to Ghost Rider

"So did I, but hey" he put his hands up defensively "Rules are made to be broken"

"Like your face" Dante said pulling out his gun.

"Does it really have to go down like this? Tony asked as all eyes turned to him

"Hey now, he's right" Ghost Rider calmly putting his hands up "Let's let the judges make the call, no tricks, no mischief. May the best broad win". Everyone else then shot glances to each other.

"In business we shake hands when we make a deal and since there's three parties" Tony said putting both his hands out "It'll be a three way deal" Dante then stepped forward and put his hands out. They were all looking towards Ghost Rider. Grumbling he picked Arthur up by the head and leaning over with one hand behind his back he held the little knight before them in the air. The three sides then shook hands sealing their verbal contract.

"No tricks" Tony said

"No mischief" Dante said

"The judges make the call" Arthur concluded as they all shook hands.

"Of course" Ghost Rider mumbled in agreement in his hellish voice. He then let out a deep chuckle as he crossed his fingers behind his back.

The men took seats in the crowd separated from the other groups. As they sat in the crows they looked towards the stage where light was shining on the female contestants all dressed up for the occasion. Arthur pointed Poison out to Ghost Rider who sat scrunched up in his chair, with his arms crossed and a pissed off look on his face. Tony winked towards Morrigan who brought her hand to her mouth and put her tongue in her cheek. Trish looked nervous from seeing the three men's death glares with Deadpool holding up a sign that read "Win or Don't come back". On the stage the announcer then took to the podium.

"Welcome everybody. We like to welcome you to the pageant. We will move onto the first act which will be"

"Biggest Dick Size!" a voice called out. In the dead silence everyone turned to Ghost Rider in his chair.

"What?!" he shrugged "Then I'm guaranteed to win"

"Well played" Taskmaster muttered stroking his chin.

"Well..uh" the announcer stuttered "Let's go on with questions for our contestants. Why do you think you should win?" Each one said something trivial or moronic as far as some were concerned. Poisons declaration was "For love", Trish said she was "a compassionate person who loves her friends". They went all the way down the line and none of them did anything outrageous until they got to the very last person: Morrigan.

"And now why do you-"the announcer was cut off as Morrigan snatched the microphone form her and paraded in front of the judges "I think I should win because I'm incredibly high quality, and deserve nothing but recognition"

Tony shook his head in the crowd "You blew it"

Morrigan continued ranting about herself "I've got all the greatest talents a girl should ever need and want. So whadda say?" she said leaning down towards the judges and batting her eyelashes at them. The three male judges just looked disgusted by her act. Stunned her charms hadn't worked yet Morrigan continued batting her eyelashes at them but the more she did it, the more disgusted they became. Embarrassed she slowly made her way off stage.

"Well um" the announcer stuttered "Let's move on to our next competition "Talents"

Morrigan rushed out of the stage doors in her dress to find Tony leaning against the wall.

"What happened out there? Lose your cool?" he mocked

"It's not fair?" she said "They were immune to my charms"

"Not everyone is into you"

"Name one" she demanded

"Ghost Rider"

"Four more"

"Hawkeye, Thor, Nick Fury, Wolverine"

"One more"

"Black widow"

"That's not fair"

"I don't discriminate" he smirked "But what was with those guys?"

"They're gay" Morrigan stated

"Well…that's an ironic twist of fate for you"

"What am I gonna do?"

"Well I'm gonna say stick it out till the end; since you started this you should see it to the end. Who knows maybe you'll learn something from this"

"Now wait just a-"

"Now if you don't mind" Tony said pulling out a dollar "I'm gonna go grab a soda, you have fun" he winked before walking off.

Back at the stage Poison took the spotlight.

"For my talent I will be performing a song" she said holding onto a guitar.

"Play Hootie!" one voice demanded

"No, it will be a song dedicated to the man I love, and he's right there" she pointed to the crowd. The spotlight went up to reveal two empty seats.

Outside Ghost Rider was storming away as Arthur tried to stop him, but he couldn't detain the larger and much stronger demon hunter.

"You mustn't" he said pushing against his legs

"I'm gonna!"

"But why this is a testimony to your love" Arthur said as he wrapped himself around his right leg.

"False love" Ghost Rider said flinging his foot forward and Arthur flew off into the ceiling. Then Ghost Rider noticed a door off to the side and he opened it.

Back in the crowd Dante and Taskmaster sat together hidden in the darkness.

"You got it" Dante asked

"Almost" Taskmaster said with his bow out and aiming above the stage "You might wanna have Trish move". Down at the judges table Deadpool stood behind them, hidden in the darkness were three guns held to their backs by his hands and one foot.

"Alrights who are ya gonna vote for? He asked them.

"um… the Chinese porcelain doll who's had three nip lips" one judge stammered

"Very good"

It was at this time Tony noticed something moving in the rafters above the stage.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Arthur asked frightened that he was up so high

"but of course" Ghost Rider responded with a grin

"I feel you are being dishonest"

"You feel correct"

"So what do you intend to do?"

"Drop the rafter on the contestants, well save one that is"

"But you'll kill them!"

"Please I don't need to look into their souls to know that they're going to hell" he responded.

"Problem gentlemen" a voice said to them. They turned around to see Tony stark fully armored up starring them down "Causing problems?"

"I'm not gonna lie to you Tony" Ghost Rider said "No"

"Then what's this about" Iron man pointed to them.

Ghost Rider grinned "Accidents happen". Then he spat fire out of his mouth and ignited the rafters. Grabbing onto Arthur he flung his chain around and swung away. The rafters were now falling apart and Iron man had to stop it. Suddenly it gave out from beneath him and was falling down to the crowd. Flying down he picked it up and fought against its momentum slowing it to a stop until he had full control over it. Amongst the commotion he dropped in down to a clear area. He turned around to hear everyone cheering for him while Morrigan only pouted.

"That should be my applause" she grumbled.

The announcer then regained their attention "Unfortunately we have to regretfully inform you that since the judges have been injured during the accident, we will be unable to figure out who the winner is"

"Hold everything" a voice cackled. Everyone turned to see MODOK float down to the judges table. "MODOK will be your judge"

"We need three"

"I have my friends here" he said smiling warmly hand wrapping his arms around the air around him. Everyone else seemed puzzled.

"Let's just end this thing before we all die!"

"Eh" MODOK said pondering at the women on the stage. Then he caught the eyes of Trish. He then maneuvered over to see Dante, Deadpool and Taskmaster. He let out a small chuckle as he saw them.

"Judge your vote"

"Eh bitch 1" he said pointing to Poison.

Poison was brought to the center of the stage where she was awarded a crown, a bouquet, and a suitcase full of money. Ghost Rider and Arthur stood behind her, Arthur applauded while Ghost Rider was facing away. She then yanked the mike from announcer "I just wanna thank my boyfriend for encouraging me to do this! Ah it's just like a Disney movie!"

"No, no it's not" Ghost Rider said. Before Poison could say anything more Ghost Rider yanked her away from the mike.

"Yeah cool, this is your moment but we gotta get going"

"Alright!" she said as she locked arms with him and rested her head on his chest as they walked away. Arthur followed them holding onto a pillow on which a ring laid. Ghost Rider then snapped his leg back and kicked him. "Hold on" she said before turning back and throwing the bouquet into the crowd and it was caught by Taskmaster.

"What?" he said to the discouraged eyes of his teammates "I'm getting something out of this."

At this moment everybody was leaving and Tony pushed through the crowd until he found Morrigan standing into a corner still in her dress.

"Ready to go?" he asked. She turned to him with a death stare and ripped apart the dress as her normal attire came over her.

"Let's go" she grunted

"You know that costs money, that I paid for"

"Well maybe if we won, we wouldn't have to worry about it huh!" she snapped getting in his face "Why couldn't you just bribe the judges!"

Tony let out a sigh "This is gonna be a long ride home"

"Forget the car, I gotta vent!" Morrgian shouted

"By air it is then" he said as his armor encased him again.

Poison ecstatically bounded into a motel room carrying the money as Ghost Rider trudged behind her. Arthur remained in the parking lot with the bike since he was told "I won't be long".

"Oh this is great!" Poison shouted "This is better than great, this is MARVELOUS"

"Uh huh" he agreed looking at the crappy condition of the motel "So any way I was just wonderahhh" he stammered as he turned to Poison who's back was to him but she was undressing "Whadda doing?" he asked concerned.

"Oh I'm just freshen up in the shower" she giggled stripping down to her underwear "You wanna join" she winked

"eehh sure" he cringed. She then walked into the bathroom and out of his sight rocking her hips. Ghost Rider heard the water turn on and saw her clothes fly across the room. He casually turned his head to the right to notice the money sitting on the chair. A grin formed on his face. "Hey we won this together right?" he asked

"Of course. What's mine is yours" she called to him from the shower

"UH so, that means that this money is mine too right?" he inquired

"Yep"

"Well" he shrugged "That's clarification for me". He then picked up the money walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Johnny?" Poison called but got no response "Johnny?" she repeated. Then she stepped out of the room with a towel on. She gazed into the room and saw nobody there. "Someone's kidnapped my Johnny" she shrieked "And our money" she said turning her head. Then she went outside to see that his bike was gone too. "And they took his bike with his little midget friend!"

If she were to follow the trail of fire down the road she would see Ghost Rider laughing manically on his bike while Arthur sat in the extension of it holding the money.

"I do not understand, you punish those who steal, yet you yourself have just stolen" Arthur said

"It ain't stealin'" Ghost Rider told him "What's 'mine is yours she said'"

"Ah, so does that mean this bike is hers too?"

"Hell no!"

**Devil May Cry establishment**

Trish sat at a table with a blindfold on.

"Can I take it off now?" she asked.

"Sure why the hell not" Taskamaster's voice said. Trish then took it off and was surprised by what she saw. Dante, Deadpool and Taskmaster stood around the table which had a cake propped on it. "This is for you" Dante pointed

"Because even though you didn't win, we appreciated the effort" Taskmaster said

"Oh guys" Trish said flattered and looked at the cake. Her face became disgruntled as she ready 'Congrats loser' and Deadpool's face was on the cake.

"That was my input" he pointed.

"You shouldn't have". Trish said annoyed. But she none the less cut a piece of the cake while the three men watched her "Is there a problem?" she asked stopping what she was doing.

"no no no" they muttered "We were just wondering" Taskmaster spoke up "Are you a good dancer"

"Why?" she asked with a raised brow

"Cause there's a place down the road that read 'dancers wanted"

Trish spat out the cake "That's a strip club" There was a brief silence

"So?"

"So I'm not doing it!" she slammed her hands on the table.

"I knew she'd be difficult. Get her" Taskmaster ordered. Deadpool and Dante then jumped over the table and tackled Trish. Taskmaster just stayed behind and casually cut himself a piece of cake and smelt the bouquet of flowers on the table.

**Stark Mansion**

Morrigan slammed the door open into the house as Tony casually followed. They flew back since they now didn't have to worry about ruining the dress in the air, especially since Morrigan tore it up upon losing. Tony listened to her entire Tirade on the way back and now he would have to listen to it now.

"I mean really, really?!" she shouted as Tony rolled his eyes and closed the door "How could I lose? How could I possibly lose, I'm royalty Damn it! I make my living on seducing men!" she stomped around the room as Tony casually watched her with his hands in her pockets.

"I don't know what to tell ya, these things happen" he said casually. Picking up the pillows to the couch and throwing them around she shrieked and ranted as he just casually slipped out the door to go upstairs. "And another thing!" she snapped around to him but was stunned when she realized he wasn't there "Tony?" she asked.

Tony stood upon his balcony in the upper levels looking out other city; a small glass filled with liquid was in his hands. As he looked out to the city his view was suddenly blocked as Morrigan fluttered in front of him. "I thought you didn't drink that" she snapped

"Special occasion" he said taking it away from his mouth. Morrigan scoffed, landed next to him, took it from his hands chugged it and walked off as Tony watched her. Then she spat the drink out and turned back to him with a scowl "its carbonated water"

She let out a sigh "Where's the good stuff?" she asked as she entered the house. Tony just turned back to her and watched the city under the night sky. Morrigan quickly joined his side with an entire bottle of alcohol in her hands "And another thing" she said pointing at him and he sighed. As she spoke she moved so that now he was in front of her instead of next to her "Where does anybody thing they can get off telling me-" she chugged down some of the alcohol "getting off telling me-"

"Hey" Tony said casually removing the bottle from her hand "I think you need to chill out"

"Huh?" she let out. Tony then suddenly pushed her over the side and she shrieked as she fell over. He then put a hand to his ear to listen. But he heard nothing and a puzzled look came over his face. He quickly bent over the balcony to look below. He saw his pool but there were no ripples or splash. Then suddenly Morrigan sprung before him grabbed him and tossed him off the balcony and down into the pool.

Tony shot up from the water to look around. Morrigan passed him sitting on a pool float with a mischievous smile on her face.

"So how'd that turn out for you?" she asked. Scoffing Tony just flipped the float over and she fell into the water. She then reemerged with her eyes and forehead appearing out of the water.

"How'd that turn out for you?" he asked. She then brought her whole face up and spat water at him. Laughing he splashed her and she did it back to him. They continued to splash each other until they both stopped and starred at each other in the pool.

"Wanna see how long I can hold my breath?" Morrigan asked

"Another challenge?" Tony asked. Without another word said between them they both held their breathe and went underwater.

**End of Fairest of them all**


End file.
